


Качели

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: С Избранным Орден немного ошибся.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Качели

Не то чтобы они делали подобное раньше, однако в истории Ордена всякое случалось. А в нынешние времена, когда Сила затуманена тьмою, повсюду царят упаднические настроения, Республика загнивает, зараженная коррупцией, словно жучками-древоточцами, невозможно избежать радикальных мер. Совет магистров, собравшись на тайное совещание, постановил: необходимо инициировать рождение Избранного во что бы то ни стало.

Через месяц, подготовив все необходимое, провели обряд. Обратились к душами великих джедаев прошлого с призывом откликнуться и снова воплотиться по эту сторону бытия. Сила приняла обряд благосклонно, однако немедленного ответа не дала.

Почти десять лет прошло, прежде чем Квай-Гон Джинн приволок с Татуина подозрительного мальчишку и поставил всех перед фактом: вот он, ваш Избранный.

Совет джедаев внимательно изучил ребенка, потом с пристрастием допросил Квай-Гона.

Недоумевая и сердясь, Квай-Гон рассказывал о выигранных гонках, о том, как решительно помогает мальчик первым встречным, о том, как он талантлив, даже дроида сам смастерил…

— Дроида-убийцу? — ахнул Мейс Винду, который соображал быстрее других.

— Не убийцу, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Обычного дроида-секретаря. Впрочем, не знаю. Там могут быть всякие функции встроены, ведь это Татуин.

Йода и Мейс Винду переглянулись. Множество великих джедаев знал Орден, однако выигрывал гонки и увлекался собственноручным изготовлением дроидов лишь один из них. И равновесие в представлении того джедая было похоже разве что на качели. Вверх-вниз, туда-сюда.

«Да он нам Республику с Орденом окончательно развалит», — подумали Мейс и Йода в унисон.

— Мальчик взрослый слишком, — сказал наконец Йода. — Страха он полон. Учить его не станем мы и тебе запрещаем. Понял ты, Квай-Гон, Совета решение?

Когда за негодующим Квай-Гоном закрылись двери, Йода вздохнул:

— Сами на себя навлекли мы это. Но обучать его мы не имеем права.

— Его существование уже вносит элемент хаоса во все наши планы, — продолжил Мейс Винду. — Начать хотя бы с того, что он родился не там, где было запланировано. Он не принадлежит ни Свету, ни Тьме, это хаос в чистом виде. И подумать только, он уже клепает дроидов!

— Да, — проговорила медленно Депа Биллаба, — это и впрямь он, сомнений нет.

Роковое имя так и не прозвучало вслух. Но каждый из магистров думал о нем, и мысли их звучали в Силе, словно тревожный хор.

«Реван!»

«Реван».

«Реван…»


End file.
